The Fall of Gryps II (Zeon Civil War)
The Fall of Gryps II also known by both military powers, as The Destruction of Gryps II was the Second major Engagement in the Zeon Civil War between the Principality of Zeon and Zenora Empire for strategic control of the Gryps II Colony Laser, dating about 6 days after the Fall of A Baoa Qu. Despite Zeon's upper hand against Neo Zeon by using the weapon against their own fleet, the Zenora Imperial reinforcements quickly replenished forcing Zeon to Evacuate and destroy Gryps II with the use of an intense Nuclear Barrage. The Fall of Gryps II would lead to the Invasion of the Zeon Homeland 3 days later. ''Prior to the Attack 'Opening Engagements' 'Fall of Ruined A Baoa Qu' 4 days before the Attack at Gryps II and about 7 months after the attack on Side 9 in from the late fall of UC.0096 to opening months of UC.0097, Zenora Empire began a large mass of volunteer pilots that were willing to gain their independence from the Earth Federation, knowing that the Principality of Zeon have now gone soft, and had failed to do so during the One Year War. Withing a couple of weeks volunteers up to the thousands gathered at Korapo fields, and began training exercises using destroyed Zaku II units that were left behind in the aftermath of the attack 12 days ago. As the weeks passed Zenora gathered an army of over 20,000,000 Strong, with pilots well trained, and well confident for independence. Dictator of Zenora, Kox Ernest knew that their military still lacked a base of Operations for when they began the great day of Liberation, and made plans to attack the Principality of Zeon in there ruined Space fortress A Baoa Qu that was split in half 10 years ago in UC.0088. Knowing that if take control of the Principality of Zeon, Zenora might have luck on their side in crushing the Federation and finally getting Independence. Preparations for a full scale attack on A Baoa Qu was swift and clever, that Ernest knew the forces of Zeon were not allowed to fight under the treaty of Grenada, which will lead to them being easily defeated. On April 2nd, UC.0097, nearly about 400 Neo Zeon forces left Eris 7's orbit and set course to the ruins of A Baoa Qu, launching a surprise attack on the destroyed Space fortress catching the forces of Zeon completely off guard. The attack began on a Monday, at the bottom half of the destroyed fortress. Commander of the attack was Richard Korcasai, who took command of the Neo Invasion fleet of the Principality of Zeon in April 1st. During the attack the first hanger fell within mir minutes, forcing the Tail bound defenders to lock down the rest of the Space Fortress. Zenora however managed to breach Hanger 10's gateway entering the space docks, overwhelming the Zeon regiment who was waiting for them inside. Heirshy and Char Aznable launched from the Umbrella section of A Baoa Qu and assisted the defenders in defending the lower half of A Baoa Qu. At one point Zeon forces managed to reclaim the Space docks and force the Zenora Invasion back into space, but a swift counter attack from Neo Warships caused destruction to the Zeon offensive, forcing them to retreat back to the Space docks. New Harrison managed to flank the Zenora Imperial Advance from the east and divert their attention away from the Space Docks, but was cut off from Char Aznable, and the rest of the Principality of Zeon. After the fall of the Northern Hall. Zenora was able to establish a foothold on the Lower Space Fortress making the turn of war even more difficult for the Principality of Zeon. Char attempted to reclaim the Northern Hall, but was repelled by a large fleet of Zenora Warships that had started to enter the Space Fortress, dropping even more Zenora Mobile suits in the Lower quadrant. Char then gathered all the remaining Zeon Defenders of the Lower portion of the Fortress, and attempted to make a final stand on the Upper part of the destroyed lower fort with the upper portion in Its sites. Before the Zenora Imperial forces started to flood the entire Southern Portion of the fort, Char ordered reinforcements from the Umbrella Portion to aide in the defense, but communications were scrambled from an unknown source in space. The Zabi's at one point did send a large fleet of Musai Cruisers to the lower portion, where they managed to gain a small advantage in drawing the enemy fleet away from the inside of the Fortress, but were heavily outnumbered from too many Zenora Warships. While the battles in space were commencing Char and the rest of the Zeon defenders gathered at the gates of their final line of defense, and began to engage the Neo ground forces. The shoot out soon led to hand to hand fighting which filled the entire upper part of the Lower quadrant, but Neo Zeon managed to gain the upper hand against the Principality of Zeon, due to their Mobile Suits being more advanced and well armored than those of the old One Year War Mobile suits from back in the year UC.0079. Realizing the lower portion was lost. Char calls a retreat back to the Upper portion of A Baoa Qu, where the Commander Gihren began an utter evacuation of Zeon civilians back to the Zeon homeland. With the remaining A Baoa Qu defenders nearing annihilation, after the Zenora Empire began flooding the upper portion of the fortress The Zabi Family retreated by Zanzibar back to the Zeon Homeland along with the remnants of the Refugees including the defenders of A Baoa Qu. With the Zenora Empire closing in, Heirshy managed to break through the lines of the lower half and divert attention away from the Upper half, allowing the refugees to escape, but ended being cut off from the Evacuation and trapped in Occupied A Baoa Qu with Neo forces all around with strengths up to the thousands. Heirshy however managed To escape the Neo Onslaught and retreat into Space, but suffered severe damage to the Leg, and across the face. Due to the heavy Damage. Heirshy shut down in the mids of Space not making it back to the Zeon Homeland, but was found by Pan who decided to pay a visit to see how he was doing only to be stunned on his conditioned. Angered and saddened Pan softly grabbed him and returned him to the Zeon homeland where he was automatically sent to a repair bay. After the initial attack the Principality of Zeon had declared War on Neo Zeon, and Pan Medina herself joined Zeon in an attempt to protect Heirshy her future lover. 'Zeon Transfers to new Base of Operations' 4 Days following the Victory, Zenora had decided to use the ruined fortress as their major base of Operation for the war effort against the Principality of Zeon, as well as a stepping stone in attacking the Zeon homeland itself, that lies not that far out. After New Harrison was repaired from the battle damage that took place 4 days ago. The Zabi family hold a conference in an attempt to try and take back A Baoa Qu, but both Char, and Heirshy decline stating that the Neo were too many even for the Principality of Zeon. Heirshy however came up with an Idea to use another base of Operations, one that could prevent Neo Zeon from attacking the Zeon Homeland which could pop up at any Time. On April 5th, The Principality of Zeon began to move their forces toward New Axis, but Zenora had gotten there ahead, forcing a battle to erupt between the 2 factions. Despite Neo's best efforts in repelling their attackers, the Principality of Zeon gained the upper hand in the battle overwhelming the defenders and retaking New Axis. 'Rebuilding the Zeon Military' Commander Dozi began a large production of Big Zams, with the help of both Zeonic Industries including a newly developed weapons factory that was on the verge of being constructed on New Axis. The factory was known as Zeon 2, and was producing a large quality of Mobile Suits for the Principality of Zeon in efforts to crush Zenora in their Civil War. Production was stalled however after word from Zeon scouts send word that Neo Zeon is planning on capturing Gryps II In an attempt to blast the Zeon homeland apart with a single shot. Fearing the lost of the Principality of Zeon, Commander Gihren sends Garma Zabi along with Heirshy, Pan, and Char into the system with a force of about 20,000 Mobile Suits (Composed Of Zaku II's, Gelgoogs, Zaku I's, and Rick Dom's), and 20 Musai Cruisers. The Fight 'Race to Grypse II' Production on newly created Mobile Suits in order to strengthen the Zeon Military as it once was during the One Year War was stalled however after word from Zeon scouts send word that the Zenora Empire is planning on turning Gryps II on the Zeon homeland, which if successful could tear apart Side 3 with a single shot. Fearing the lost of the Principality of Zeon, along with the destruction that took place on Demarco Colony after this very same colony lazer was used on the Zeon colony a year prior, Commander Gihren sends Garma Zabi along with Heirshy, Pan, and Char into the system with a force of about 20,000 Mobile Suits (Composed Of Zaku II's, Gelgoogs, Zaku I's, and Rick Dom's), and 20 Musai Cruisers. The Zenora Empire however knowing that Zeon would arrive to try and stop the colony laser ambushed them as soon as they enter the Gryps II Region. 'Fight For Grypse II' Admiral Kycilia ordered Heirshy and Pan to defend the right flank while, Char and Garma held the left. Though outnumbered and outgunned Heirshy and Pan managed to force their breaches pretty quickly opening up a road passed the Neo lines to Gryps II ahead. Garma after getting damaged in battle was forced to withdraw from the battlefield and take refuge inside Carrier Dolos that had just arrived in the system with reinforcements. Zeon began to gain the advantage after recovering with reinforcements, managing to push the Zenora's far out away from Gryps II, but the tide took another unexpected turn when 20 Zenora's fresh Zenora warships arrived tormenting the Musai Carriers, diverting most of the Zeon mobile suits into defending them. Commander Garma ordered, Pan to defend the cruisers while Char, and Heirshy would try and take over the colony laser. 'Eradication of the Neo Zeon Foces' This strategy later turned into a race of time, when Commander Dozie discovers that the Zenora war ships are just a diversion to draw the Main force in range of the Colony laser where it will be obliterated like the Titans were 11 years back. Commander Dozie launched from the mobile armor Big Zam and attempted to take back the colony laser alongside Heirshy and Char, but failed when Zenora beat them at their own game, by launching a grand total of about 20 Mobile Armors plunging the field into chaos. With time running out. Heirshy and Char attempt to flank around the Main Zenora Imperial forces and attack from both the left and right, while Dozie attacks head on. After a successful attack, the 3 managed to break through the Zenora Lines and take back the Orbital Colony Laser killing the operators inside one by one. Realizing that they have one change to end the war right here and now. Commander Garma lands inside the Colony Laser and turns the weapon against the Zenora Empire obliterating nearly 50% of their forces into Stardust. 'Zeon Counter Attack' With the loss of nearly half of the Neo Invasion Fleet, Neo command decides to withdraw from the system pulling their units back one division at a time. Sensing victory Commander Gihren orders the remains of the Zeon Forces to pursue and crush the Zenora Imperial rebellion in hopes of ending the war today. Commander Garma, ordered 3 Musai cruisers to block the retreating enemy forces, while Heirshy, Char, and Dozie pursued from behind with the rest of Principality of Zeon pursuing them at such a fast speed. Pan after destroying a large bulk of Fleeing Neo forces caught a glimpse of a Zenora counter attack realizing that Zeon was walking into another trap. 'Second Neo Coutner Attack' Without warning, the Zeon Counter attack is halted by a swift Zenora counter attack of about 20,000 Fresh reinforcements launched from Occupied Ruined A Baoa Qu. Commander Dozie and the Rest of Zeon began to get over run again, and without the Colony Laser being cooled down, Commander Gihren ordered Zeon to be on the defensive, and pulled the forces back to the their half of the system. Zenora Commander Inora Izukia, arrived with a huge squadron of Mobile armors which began to plow the Zeon defense lines into the far reaches of Space. The Zabi family than ordered Carrier Dolos to launch Nuclear missiles in an attempt to strive the Neo Advance, but there attempts were thwarted by Urika Richardson, a new recruit of the Zenora Empire. Heirshy engaged Urika, but was nearly defeated by her boy friend Cole Norman, but was spared when Pan arrived and took over the fight. After which Heirshy was taken back aboard one of the Musai's. 'Destruction of Grypse II' With the Zeon forces now weakened Admiral Kycilia orders them to evacuate and fall back to the Zeon Homeland. While the evacuations were in progress the aces of Zeon struggled to keep the Neo forces away while their forces evacuated as fast as they could out of the region. After an hour of fighting, the Principality of Zeon launched one more aggressive attack in a large barrage of Nuclear Bombings against Grypse II. The bombing attack on Gryps II Destroyed the Colony Laser along with more than 20% of the Zenora Fleet. Grypse II although not fully devastated, was now useless for war, and had to be destroyed so that it wouldn't be use on the Zeon homeland. 'Aftermath' The Fall of Grypse II Conducted huge loses on both the Principality of Zeon, and Zenora, weakening both Military powers. The Battle also resulted into the destruction of the Colony Laser that would never again be used for war. Although both Powers were known to be extremely weak at the end of the Engagement. Zenora still had a fresh fleet that replaced ones lost in both the Colony blast and Nuclear Barrage. These new reinforcements from both Eris-7 and Ruined A Baoa Qu allowed the forces of the Zenora Empire to strengthen their ranks and advance towards the Zeon Homeland. 'Trivia''' Category:Universal Battles Category:Events Category:Zeon Civil War Category:Zeon Civil War Engagements Category:UC 0097